


Shared Custody

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [162]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adopted Parents, Gen, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always said Cancer Deathmask was a crazy one, but Orphée couldn't put his finger on why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Custody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dove of Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201701) by [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven). 



Everyone always said Cancer Deathmask was a crazy one, but Orphée couldn't put his finger on why, since he seemed relatively harmless. Well, as harmless as any of the Gold Saints, and relatively more easy-going then Shura was. Though Milo seemed certainly very insistent on the matter...

But Orphée was quite a bit less certain of it, especially once the little girl had come into the equation.

Angie, the darling little blond in her cloth half-mask, was especially favored by attention from the Assassin of Sanctuary. Before he had realized that Angie was a common link between himself and the young Gold Saint, Orphée's dealings with him were of the strictly professional sort. But after, that sort of constraint did not last. He and his Eurydice were fond of her, and had a wish to make her their daughter, but the biggest barrier of this wish was not that he lived in a small home, or even complications with Eurydice's father.

No-- it was that their little Angie was quite nearly the ward of one particular Saint, going as far as to spend her darkest nights in his temple.

Deathmask had consented to various things; music lessons, daylit hours, outings... But Orphée was not a fool.

Anything more then a napping bed in his home would be absolutely forbidden by the Sicilian teenager.


End file.
